


A lesson in patience

by Elvesinmyheart



Series: You, Me & the things we do [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Thranduil, Hand Jobs, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Restraints, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesinmyheart/pseuds/Elvesinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas tries to seduce Thranduil into fucking him. Thranduil teaches his boy a lesson in patience and refuses to do just that.<br/>Light BDSM for binding Legolas' wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lesson in patience

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest snippet I have, but somethings tells me, that you don't mind that at all. ;)  
> Legolas the sneaky brat. He deserves it. 
> 
> Also, this is the last snippet for a week or maybe even two, since I spend waaay to much time with fanfiction the last days and now I'm hanging behind with important projects and even client work. Real life claims my attention, but I'll be back soon. Promise!
> 
> Btw, I'm getting my first Tolkien tattoo soon! I'm so excited. <3
> 
> Beta is Malind again. Thank you. <3

Legolas hurries down the pathway to Thranduil's chambers, trying to look unfazed and normal, but his quick stride and flushed face betrays his eagerness. He can only hope that no one watches as he slips into his father's quarters in the dead of night. He has taken this path many times over the last months, always at night, always like a thief. 

Gooseflesh breaks over his skin while he imagines what Thranduil promised him for this night as they had laid in his bed between silk and velvet, his father's strong hand working his slick cock. He will never forget how Thranduil had leaned down to his ear and, with hot and lewd whispers, told him what he would do to him. The boy had been hit by a breathtaking orgasm as soon as the words tickled over his heated skin.

Tonight, they will fuck. Finally. After two seasons of begging and shameless seduction, Legolas has Thranduil where he wants him to be.  
Legolas knows what they do is wrong, and that he is a manipulative little shit trying to overstep Thranduil's principles, but he can't help himself. His father's beauty and unshielded character, which only he gets to see, are too irresistible. And that deep timbre of his voice combined with his masculine scent do unbelievable things to him. He is helplessly in love and at a point where he will do literally anything to finally feel all of that beautiful creature.

He is out of breath and panting hard by the time he closes the heavy doors of his father's quarters behind himself.  
Thranduil, still occupied at his desk, looks up when he hears the familiar footsteps and dons an apologetic smile which changes into slight confusion when he notices the wet stain in front of Legolas' pants.

"What is this? Did you already start without me?" Thranduil asks, both amusement and fondness in his voice, as the youth edges closer to him. Legolas flushes even more, throwing his arms around his father to hug and kiss him on the cheek. "The way to your chamber is a long one. Too much time for thinking, Ada, " he says and nuzzles his face into his father's silken hair. Thranduil slips his fingers underneath his boy's chin, tilting it up, and eyes Legolas' parted mouth for several seconds, his gaze heated. Then he says, reluctant, "I have to finish this, Legolas. It cannot wait."

The boy pouts but accepts his father wish and strolls to the bed, where he throws himself into the sheets, inhaling his father's scent. He turns on his stomach and watches how the other elf does his work, writing down something in his elegant handwriting. Thranduil is wearing just a simple red tunic with silver breeches and matching boots. The clothing sits tight, stretching over his trained body like a second skin. 

Legolas' lashes flutter shut as he imagines what his father's beautiful hands will do to him very soon. He can't help but start rubbing himself, the sheets creating a wonderful friction where he thrusts his already hard cock against them. A lewd moan slips past his lips and catches Thranduil's attention. His father turns, face blanketing, and stares for several long seconds in his child's hazy eyes while the boy continues to rut with inviting movements. Legolas' hand disappears under his belly, the visible tremors and mewls of pleasure making very clear what he does with it. Thranduil swallows, mouth running dry.

"Ada...come to me..." Legolas breaks off in a needy voice, eyes falling closed again as he tugs at himself. His cock already pulses and leaks in his grip.

"Legolas," the king warns, voice rough and laced with desire, knuckles white with the effort of staying where he is.

"Adaaa..." Again that needy voice, accompanied with wiggling movements, while the boy strips his leggings off and fully displays his pert ass. His lips turn into a wicked half smile, and he purrs wantonly, trailing off in a moan. "Fuck me, Ada."

The quill in Thranduil's fingers breaks, the tension snapping like a bow string, and he is in the bed before the youth can regret his behavior. Legolas yelps in surprise as he is manhandled into a position without escape. His father is behind him, one strong hand fists into his hair and presses him down. The other holds his wrists behind his back, making it impossible for him to move.  
"Seems that my little brat needs a lesson in patience, don't you think?"

The king's sultry voice twists itself down Legolas' spine in fierce jolts of excitement, and he moans, hot to the core, dizzy with the force of Thranduil's rough treatment.  
"Yes, yes, punish me, Ada," Legolas gasps, breathless, wiggling his ass and pressing back against his father's girth, hoping that the older elf will finally pound him into the mattress. 

Thranduil though has other plans, and he reaches into the drawer beside the bed, taking a cloth, and binds Legolas' wrists. The youth struggles against the restraints and mewls helplessly as he learns how tight they are. Not too tight but tight enough to keep him where he is. Helpless and bound at Thranduil's mercy.

Legolas hears a rustle behind him, the bed dipping slightly, as his father peels himself out his clothing, his cock thick and heavy between his legs. The sight alone is enough to make Legolas swoon and want to be pierced by his father's girth. He can't think of anything else now and presses back again, whining pathetically as Thranduil smirks darkly and starts groping at his buttocks. The king's fingers spider out in the inside of his thighs where Legolas is already all slippery and wet with fluid from his cock. His father growls low, fondling and stroking his balls, while he settles his weight over the boy, face beside the youth's ear.

"You have earned yourself a very nice and deep fucking, my sweet little leaf. But first..." He gives the pert ass a stinging slap, "I will torment you and teach you patience. You will beg for the fill of my cock, but I will deny you. I still have work to finish, and you will learn to wait like good boys do. And if you cannot stay in the bed by yourself..." His hand closes around the boy's cock, stroking it languidly. "I will bind your feet as well and will not fuck you at all, but will jerk off to the sight of you in my bed, all mindless and crying for my touch, covering you in my release and making you lick it up from your body."

Legolas shudders. The wild noises coming from his throat are strange and foreign. He is drippling constantly, the precum already building a puddle on the sheets. He didn't expect this. He knows his father is a dominant lover, but this is beyond his wildest fantasies, and he loves every second of it. 

The hand around his cock tightens, and he moans hotly as Thranduil suddenly pushes his length between his thighs, fucking himself in the slick and wet passage, the pressure enough to make his father moan. The sound, so near Legolas' ear, nearly makes him spill. His cock pulses dangerously in his father's hand. Thranduil's free hand comes to rest under the boy's chin, tilting it up to him and pulling his little leaf into a sloppy and wet kiss. He sucks Legolas' lower lip into his mouth and bites, drawing little noises of pleasure from the young one.  
With a final nip, he parts from the boy's mouth and gives a final sharp thrust before he withdraws from the heat between the soft legs and murmurs sensually, "Be still now, my sweet. Behave, and I will fuck you good and deep."

With that Thranduil stands up, throws a light gown over his nudeness and walks back to the desk, ignoring the panting and whimpering boy in his bed. He has to work for at least another hour or so but, when he is finished, his darling boy won't be able to tell up from down.

Good boys will always get their reward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Feedback is, as always, very welcome. :)


End file.
